Neohome
Your Neohome is a private, public, or Neofriends-only house for your pets. There are two options, Classic and 2.0 Neohomes. Many players have both, as you could obviously create a Classic. But, if you also want a 2.0, but your Classic is too precious to leave, you could have both. There is no age requirement for owning Neohomes. Classic This was the first type of Neohome for 4-5 years. Before 2.0 came out, any furniture-like objects could go in--pictures, candles, chairs, beds, posters, jars, tables, sinks, trash cans, umbrellas, gnomes, holes, hammocks, trees, and even trapdoors! These were public, and you could edit them as you wish. Your pets could not appear in these. Building/Selling Property Go here. Click "Build a Neohome" and select where in Neopia your Neohome will be built. Once you get approved, go back to http://www.neopets.com/neohome.phtml?type=view and click on any open spot, which will open a new window. If you want to build a room, select what the walls are made of, what it is, and select where doors will lead into another room, and then click "Build It!" It will tell how many hours it will be before your new room shows up on your Neohome map (normally 2-8 hours). To build a garden, click on another open spot and it will take you to the same build-a-room window, except on the bottom of the window, click "Build a Garden!" You don't select it's type, exits or anything else; it only costs 100 Neopoints. Naming To name a room, go to the Classic homepage and click on "Manage Rooms and Gardens". Click on the room you want to name, and enter the name. Then click "Submit". Editing Editing Classics are simple. Any furniture can go in. Here's how to get items and decorate them in the best way possible. *You could obtain items by: http://www.neopets.com/objects.phtml?type=shop&obj_type=41 (Furniture Shop), http://www.neopets.com/objects.phtml?type=shop&obj_type=12 (Garden Shop), or a quest reward. *Go to your Inventory and click on the furniture. (NOTE: You must get a room first) *Go to the drop-down list and select the Neohome Room you want to put it in before clicking "Submit". *Go to your Neohome by looking up at the list of things. click on "Neohomes" (third row). Or, go to your profile by clicking on your username in the upper-right corner and click on the picture of your Neohome. (If you have both, click "Visit my Classic Neohome". *Remember, you can only put in items if your construction on the room is finished. *Go to "Arrange Furniture". *Go to the room or garden that you put the furniture in. The item will be in the upper-left corner of the room. *Click on the piece of furniture, and to move it hold down the mouse and drag it to the desired area. *You will have the option to rotate or give depth to the selected item. *When you're done, save the page: (Gardens- roll over the arrow on the bottom of your garden and select "Save") (Rooms- go to the yellow block that holds the item options and select "Save Room") 2.0 2.0's are the second version, and they came out in late 2008. They are a little trickier to decorate, but they're also a lot more fun. Building/Selling Property To access your 2.0, go to Neopia Central and click "Neohomes" on the blue choice screen, or go here. There is a link to Classics, too. Next to the picture it says "Classic Neohomes". You can't build any rooms; 2.0's currently only come with one big room. But TNT is working to fix that. Click "Create A New Neohome". Choose a Neohome location. To see pictures of the Neohome location pictures, click on the names of the places to the right of the screen. Make sure you love your Neohome, because you can't sell it or create a new one unless you create a 2.0 on another account. When you're ready, click "Create This Neohome" under the picture, and it will take you back to the 2.0 main page. Naming 2.0's currently can't have rooms to name. Sorry. Editing 2.0's don't have as much furniture options as Classics. To start, go to the Furniture Shop, Garden Shop, or complete a Faerie Quest (links above) to get furniture. However, 2.0's require a special type of furniture. Only furniture pictires that have a tiny black Neohome with a star in it at the lower-right corner can be placed into your 2.0. When you find furniture like that, buy it, and go to your Inventory. *Click on the furniture you wish to put in. (Buy a 2.0 first!) *Go to the drop-down list and select "Place in your Neohome Storage Shed". Click Submit. *Go to your 2.0 homepage (link above). *Underneath the picture of your Neohome, you should see a wide button that says, "Customize my Neohome!" Click that. *You will be taken to your 2.0. To edit the outside, scroll through the storage shed at the bottom of the screen and hold down the mouse as you drag it to where you want it. After you drop it, you can drag it somewhere else, rotate it, or raise it. To exit the tiny option screen, click anywhere else on your screen. To select a Neopet, go to the left side of the storage shed and click on the silhouette of the Kacheek. Your Neopets will come up in the SS (storage shed). Click and drag the Neopet to where you'd like it to be. *To decorate the inside, go to your 2.0's outside and go to the upper-left corner of the screen. There will be options in blue. Click the one that shows an arrow pointing into a house. *Just as you did outside, click and drag an item or Neopet in your SS into the house. *To exit the inside and go to the outside, click on the house with an arrow pointing out. *To add special items, go here and purchase it. Then go to your inventory and put in your SS. The return to the editing page. Above the Kacheek silhouette, there will bea picture of a hammer. Click that. Click on either flooring, door, column, wallpaper, window or walls. Click and drag the item into the correct spot. For instance, if you were placing a door on the wall, click and drag your door anywhere on a wall to add it into your Neohome. *If you put your Neopet in your 2.0 and customized it again, then the Neopet image in your 2.0 would change to match your Neopet's current image. *Before leaving, enter your SS and look to the right. Click the disk icon, which means "Save".